Pancakes/Transcript
Narrator: It is teatime and Mummy Pig has a surprise for everyone. Mummy Pig: Today is a day for pancakes. Daddy Pig: Pancakes. Delicious. Peppa Pig: I love pancakes. Narrator: Everyone loves pancakes. Daddy Pig: I’m the expert at flipping the pancakes over. Leave that to me. Mummy Pig: Are you sure, Daddy Pig? Last time you got a bit grumpy when you dropped the pancake on the floor. Daddy Pig: I did not get grumpy. There was a problem with the frying pan. Peppa Pig: Mummy, can we help make the pancakes, please? Mummy Pig: Yes, you can help me make the batter. Mummy Pig: First, I put some flour in the bowl. Peppa Pig and George: Oo-oo. Mummy Pig: Now I add an egg. Mummy Pig: Now the milk. Mummy Pig: And I give it all a stir. Peppa Pig: Mummy, can I stir? Mummy Pig: Yes, of course, Peppa. Narrator: Peppa loves stirring. Narrator: George wants to stir as well. Peppa Pig: No, George. Like this. Mummy Pig: Okay, that’s enough stirring. You two sit at the table while I cook the pancakes. Narrator: Mummy Pig is going to flip the pancake over. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: You could flip it higher, Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig: You can show us how when you flip your own pancake, Daddy Pig. Narrator: This first pancake is for George. Narrator: Mummy Pig pours a little syrup on George’s pancake. Narrator: Delicious. Narrator: This pancake is for Peppa. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Hmm. You could flip it higher, Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig: You will get a chance to show me when you flip your own pancake, Daddy Pig. Peppa Pig: Syrup please. Peppa Pig: Mmm, delicious. Narrator: This pancake is for Mummy Pig. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: You still aren’t flipping them high enough, Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig: The next pancake is yours, Daddy Pig. So now you can show us how it should be done. Mummy Pig: Mmm, delicious. Daddy Pig: Is everyone watching? Daddy Pig: The secret of making a good pancake is to flip it high into the air. Daddy Pig: A-one, two, three, hoopla! Peppa Pig: Silly Daddy. Daddy Pig: Oh, maybe that was just a bit too high. Mummy Pig: What a shame. That was the last pancake. Daddy Pig: It should be a simple matter to get it down. Narrator: Oh dear. Daddy Pig cannot reach his pancake. Mummy Pig: Don’t worry, Daddy Pig. I think I know a way to get it down. Mummy Pig: Let’s go upstairs, children. Mummy Pig: This way. Narrator: What is Mummy Pig planning to do? Mummy Pig: On the count of three we all have to start jumping up and down. One, two, three, jump! Daddy Pig: What are they doing? Narrator: It worked! Now Daddy Pig has his pancake. Peppa Pig: Daddy has a pancake on his head. Mummy Pig: Syrup on your pancake, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Yes, please. Daddy Pig: One, two, three, hoopla! Daddy Pig: Delicious. Peppa Pig: Silly daddy. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts